Noah to Human
by wiselymindfreak754
Summary: Joyd becomes tired of living in Edo and leaves to find a human life. On the way he makes some human friends and learns that there is more to life than he thought. Please R&R story will continue if enough people like it.
1. Leaving Home

The empty walls of the Noah's Edo base, the large building was meant to be able to hold all 13 of the Noah family. None of the family could remember a time that all of them got together without fighting.

The wisdom Noah was never around to keep them together anymore he died and never came back to them. No one knows what killed him. Almost all of them believed that he would never return.

Walking through the empty halls was the Noah of Pleasure looking for his bother and niece shivering from the cold of early morning no earlier than 5. Thinking of the book he had just finished reading it had told him many strange things. _The neutral clan led by wisdom, does that mean the Bookman's clan? _Joyd was so far lost in thought that he didn't notice the thin energy strings that attached themselves to him paralyzing all of his movements. Smirking Desires stepped out of the shadows and in front of his now immobile brother.

"What is my dear little brother doing out of his room at this hour?" The older of the two asked almost sweetly.

"Tease" Joyd said calling his small black and purple golems.

The rapidly multiplying butterflies gathered around Joyd chewing through the energy strings. Joyd moved his arms and took a few steps toward Desires who seemed rather calm for such a strange situation.

"I keep forgetting about those little pests" was all he had to say for himself.

Turning on his heel Desires disappeared down the hall _sometimes I wonder what goes through that man's head _Joyd dusted himself off and watched the Tease butterflies flutter around him. Joyd silently thanked the small butterflies and continued on his earlier path. The Tease slowly dissipated as Joyd left. As he walked down the halls Joyd began to wonder what was wrong with his older brother and where he had gone. _I should have caught up to him by now it's like he disappeared. _Joyd stepped out the door looking up at the large towers of the Noah base. _I really hate this place _was all that went through Joyd's mind as he left Edo behind him. Joyd didn't notice the two other Noah watching him as he left: his brother Desires and the Noah of Judgment Tryde.

"Where is he going Desires?" Tryde asked no emotion in his voice or eyes.

"I have no idea but that's why I'm asking you to keep an eye on him I don't want him doing anything stupid. I don't want him to so much as breathe without you knowing it."

Tryde looked at Cyril questioningly "that's taking it a little far Desires he's old enough to take care of himself I don't think he needs a guard."

Desires turned to glare at Tryde "maybe not but you won't say that if he gets captured by the exorcists."

Tryde watched Joyd slowly disappear and began to think. _Why would Joyd want to leave? There's nothing wrong with this place it's the Noah base. This is the safest place for us I guess he needs to be alone. _

Tryde turned to Desires "well if they hunt him down he will have the Tease golems with him I think he wants to be alone I refuse to follow him."

Tryde turned and left waving to Desires and the unknowing Joyd. _Later Joyd we'll all see you again when you decide to come back if you ever come back. _

Joyd walked on the side of the road unsure if there were other people up and traveling at this hour. Joyd was thinking of what to do once he left Edo. He wasn't the smartest of the Noah he knew that but he wanted to try life outside the family's walls.

_What is it like outside Edo? I only have the memories of my human life. I wonder if the world has changed at all since then. I could be a vagabond traveling the world with no particular destination. That sounds fun but what do I do about my appearance?_

Joyd looked at his clothes. He was still wearing his customary tuxedo and top hat. Dark grey skin, beautiful yet predatory gold eyes and the seven crosses that graced his forehead this was the appearance of a Noah most people would try to kill him for looking the way he did.

Joyd stopped walking and looked at his own reflection in a muddy puddle at his Noah reflection. Disgusted at what he saw he stomped his foot in the middle of the puddle. Muddy water splashed on his clothes, face and hair but Joyd didn't care.

_Why am I a Noah? All I ever wanted was to be normal and now I never will be I WANT TO BE HUMAN!_

Joyd kept walking but he felt different. There was a slight pain in his forehead but he didn't mind it. All he could do was walk to make sure his anger dispersed before he tried talking to anyone. He saw a large boat sitting in the Edo harbor ropes still attached to it. Joyd walked up to it. _The Leviathan _was the name of the ship.

The captain of the ship who had seen Joyd looked down on his from the deck.

"Hey young man what are you looking for and what happened to your clothes?" The captain asked Joyd.

Joyd looked up at him "does this ship take passengers?" He asked hoping to avoid answering the question.

The captain looked down at Joyd and he forgot that he was still a Noah but the captain must not have noticed from the darkness.

"Where are you from young man?"

Joyd was confused but answered anyway "I'm from Edo but I want to travel."

The captain smiled at him "well you are welcome to come with us but you might want to consider changing your clothes you have mud all over them."

Joyd smiled and thanked the captain and walked away. He needed to get clothes better suited for travel.

The next morning Joyd woke up in an alleyway head resting against the wall. He went to a clothing store and traded his tuxedo for a plain white shirt, blue jeans and work boots as well as overalls in case he found temporary work.

Joyd walked aboard the ship trying to hide his face from the other people on the ship. As Joyd passed a mirror, he came to a complete halt and backed up to look. He was human, white skin and dark purple eyes that still had a slight gold tint. Joyd wasn't sure what to say about his new appearance.

_What should my name be? Something that isn't too common but doesn't stand out too much either; I know Tyki Mikk that will be my new name…my human name. _

Tyki was happy that he blended in rather well. No one asked him what a Noah was doing on the boat they all saw him as human. When the ship docked, Tyki got off and looked at the strange new place. The captain looked down at him just like the night before.

"You take care of yourself now alright?"

Tyki nodded and left. Looking around Tyki saw strange things that didn't exist in Edo. Mostly food stores because Akuma naturally don't have to eat.

There were more humans here than he had ever seen in Edo. That was caused by the fact that Edo was isolated and was used as a base for the Noah and all the Akuma of the world to hide. The Millennium Earl used Edo to send his Akuma all over the world to get the Innocence that he hates so much. As far as Tyki knew, only ten percent of Edo's population was human the other ninety were Akuma.

Tyki wasn't used to seeing so many humans in the same place and was trying his best not to panic. He stayed away from any large group of people that happened to pass him at any given time.

_This shouldn't be so bad all I have to do is get used to the humans. _

Tyki wandered the side roads wanting to know the city a little better. He saw people that reminded him of himself. There were two people playing a strange card game that Tyki had never seen before.

"What are you staring at new kid?" One of them shouted at him.

Tyki hated being insulted and remembered something Demon-Eye Wisely had said to that insult once.

"I haven't found out yet I'll let you know when I do" Tyki responded.

The two men glared at Tyki and stood.

"You will learn your place in this town kid," the two said at nearly the same time.

Tyki walked forward he never ran away from a fight even if he was sure he would lose. Their fight was rather brief Tyki was faster and stronger than both of them.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" The apparent leader asked.

"Self-taught" was Tyki's simple reply wiping dirt from his new clothes.

Tyki began to walk around them when one of them pulled on his jeans causing him to trip and fall. Tyki fell but rolled over expecting an attack but it never came.

"That is a strange reaction for getting tripped man," the shorter one said.

Tyki glared at him and found that as a mistake.

"Whoa did you see his eyes? They turned gold"

Tyki relaxed and tried to calm down.

"Yeah they turned gold he must be a relative to the Noah family" they both said standing

Tyki waved a hand in front of his face in an attempt to deter their conversation strangely it worked.

"I am not related to the clan of Noah for all I know they may not even be real" Tyki heaved between breathes.

The two looked at each other then back at Tyki and laughed.

"You are such a strange new comer where are you from?"

"Edo or the 'Island of Akuma' as it's called here" Tyki answered truthfully

The two men looked down at him blankly with just a hint of admiration.

"You come from the Land of Akuma Edo really?" They both shouted at Tyki.

All Tyki could do was nod his head the sound of both their voices ringing in his head. He thought Bondomu was terrible at keeping their voices down.

"What about you two?" Tyki asked wondering where two people that looked so different but acted so alike could have come from.

"We don't remember we travel around the world we just happened to stop here and meet you." The leader said.

Tyki smiled at the two of them.

"Really I wanted to travel that's why I left Edo, that and the mortal peril if the legends are true" Tyki added in.

The two strange men stared at Tyki with near disbelief "why would you want to leave the place another rumor started that that is the location on the groundless Noah family."

Tyki's ears perked up "there are rumors that the Noah clan lives there?" Tyki asked feigning surprise.

"Yeah I am amazed that a person that lived in Edo itself didn't know that" the leader said.

Tyki just laughed a little surprised that the other two didn't notice anything about him yet. _This means that the humans are starting to get an idea of where the family is located. What happens when the Black Order gets word of this? What if they already have? _

"We were getting ready to leave we were wondering if you would like to come with us we can show you some of the places we have already been. Speaking of places have you ever been outside of Edo? That place is an island it's a miracle that any ship can get off of the island with rumors like that surrounding the place."

Tyki shook his head "nope never been off Edo" smiling brightly at their request.

"The world is a dangerous place it would be better to stay as a group the bigger the group the less likely that we will be attacked leaving this place."

Tyki wasn't so sure what it meant to be attacked by another group he assumed it to be like the exorcist attacks. Tyki knew he could handle it he never went to school but he could still fight when he had to.

"Hey, what is your name anyway?" The strange men asked Tyki.

"Joy," Tyki stopped himself immediately "Tyki Mikk" he answered quickly. "What about you two?" He asked to draw their attention away from his mess up.

"Joy that would be a strange name, the lead said my name is Crack this is my best friend and partner Momo" Tyki fought to stifle a chuckle at their strange sounding names. The two didn't notice the change in their new friend.

"Sorry we attacked you like that we stick together and most people know better than to back talk people in groups but you have the means to defend yourself from most threats amazingly."

Momo had short brown hair and looked sort of stupid and Crack was bald and was always wearing a strange winter hat. Momo was taller than Tyki but sadly wasn't as smart Crack was smarter than both of them.

As the small group left the town the sun was setting behind the large towers of distant Edo. Joyd had already said his good bye to the distant island and the family that was still there. As far as the other two had told Tyki anyone that didn't go to Edo on a large ship was never seen again and the ones that ever came back were changed, shadows of their former selves. Tyki of course knew what had happened to them.

The road was lonely as not very many traders or salesmen got to close to the town most people believed that it was too close to Edo to be safe from 'whatever' was on the island. They had no idea. The only people who traveled to the town were either oblivious to the rumors and stories, didn't believe in the Akuma or the Noah, were the bravest humans the world would ever know or worked for the Black Order and went for the sake of learning something about Edo without having to get on the island.

The people didn't know that there was a private law around Edo. Desires would know when anyone tried to get in or leave Edo. This was one of the many laws that Desires had passed to benefit the Noah family.

Tyki was weary of anywhere that didn't have any living thing in it as it usually meant there was trouble in the area but this was caused by the over populations of humans in the area. Crack was always looking around like he was expecting something to come from the shadows along the road.

There were the lights of another town nearly every light was on despite the hour as it was approaching midnight. Tyki could faintly hear screams and shouts then the cry of a child.

"It would be best to avoid that" Crack stated looking at the long road to the town.

"Why should we if they are having problems we can help after all what other good are travelers" Tyki reasoned already headed for the town.

Crack and Momo had only a few seconds to think over their answers as both ran to catch up to the fast walking Tyki.

The screams only got louder as the group approached the town. None of the people that ran past Tyki told him what was happening regardless if he asked them or not. Going to the heart of the town Tyki saw that rapidly growing sections of it were on fire.

Tyki was not able to see the cause of the fire but the smell of the smoke told him it was chemical. Tyki searched the burning buildings for surviving people but found nothing but dead burning bodies. It was then that Tyki saw the Akuma floating above the town. Akuma, the murderous machines that hunted and killed humans for the sake of evolution Tyki never saw anything over a level 3 but as far as the world knew that was as high as the Akuma went.

Tyki glared up at the Akuma he had no idea that they killed humans just for the fun in it. Now Tyki knew why the Akuma were told to avoid towns by going around them not through them murderous or not Tyki thought they killed on order and nothing more. In the midst of the fire was a small boy wearing white with light brown hair. The small boy looked sick but all he did was look up at the floating monsters. All Tyki could do was wonder why the child didn't run away.


	2. Akuma

Tyki made sure that the Akuma didn't notice the small boy that did nothing but stare. He appeared rather sickly as he was wearing a breathing mask over his face. Tyki walked over to the child slowly making sure that the Akuma didn't notice and kill the boy.

"What are you doing here kid?" Tyki asked crouching so that he could see the boy's face. All the boy did was glance at Tyki there was a brief look of hate then turning his attention back to the Akuma.

Tyki was confused by this action and tried to grab the boy's hand he attempted to move the child but his hand was swatted aside.

"What is wrong with you? This place is dangerous we need to leave" Tyki tried to reason with the boy despite his lack of true fear. Being a Noah meant that he needn't fear the Akuma. Tyki scratched his head searching his mind for any way to move the child out of the town.

Momo and Crack were hidden behind a building Tyki looked at them they motioned that he should be hiding. Tyki pointed to the kid then shook his head. _Now how do I get you out of here? There has to be a way there's always a way._

Momo saw Tyki thinking and face palmed _there is no way that it takes that much thinking to move a kid _Momo motioned to Tyki to just pick him up but Tyki shook his head.

Tyki sighed with exasperation _this is a lot harder than it should be. _

Tyki stood up and started to walk away "if that's what you want then I will find a way to make the Akuma leave."

The boy looked curious but knew better than to move from his spot or the Akuma would see him. Tyki made sure that Momo and Crack were unable to move from behind what Tyki was assuming was a food store.

Tyki made himself a Noah again and glared up at the Akuma.

"What the hell are you worthless hunks of metal doing here? There must be better things to do than kill humans that most likely know nothing of the Innocence." The Akuma shrank back at Joyd's words.

"A Noah what are you doing out here Master Joyd there are exorcists in the area?" The only Akuma above level 2 inquired.

Joyd crossed his arms looking down slightly so that he had to look at the Akuma through his bangs. This successfully intimidated the Akuma and they slowly backed away from Joyd.

"But sir there is nothing that we could do killing the humans is what we do best, what we were designed to do. Are you defending the humans?" The level 3 asked making a rather confused face at Joyd.

Joyd was getting irritated with them; Akuma could be so simple sometimes. "That is beside the point, what I am trying to say is there are better things to be doing than slaughtering random towns just because you can." Tyki was starting to shout despite himself.

The level 3 smirked darkly at Joyd "why is the Noah of Pleasure defending the humans? They are the enemy of the Noah and us Akuma."

Joyd was seething and he closed his eyes trying to calm himself. _Why must the Akuma be so simple for such complex machines? _Joyd was questioning himself.

"Because not all humans are the enemy some of them are ignorant to the world around them. Does that make them evil? Why are we killing the humans? The real enemy is the exorcists."

Joyd uncrossed his arms and groaned his cat like eyes still remained on the Akuma. "The evil of the world are nearby and all you have to do is kill the humans get out there and get those damn exorcists!"

The Akuma looked at each other "but if we don't kill the humans we will never evolve and we can't win this war with only level 1 Akuma."

Joyd tilted his head to the side "that is a good point but there are no more humans here find another town." Tyki said simply allowing himself to float up so that he was eye level with the Akuma.

"I am a Noah and you are all Akuma you obey me and that is the rules now leave this place at once." Joyd demanded pointing away from the town.

The Akuma all started to float away from the town mumbling to each other. Joyd knew that this information would reach him family it was only a matter of time. Joyd went back to the ground just as Momo and Crack were running up to him.

Joyd hastily made himself look human and turned to face them.

"What was that man you looked darker all of a sudden?" Crack asked.

Tyki smiled sheepishly "that was just a trick of the light" Tyki explained both just nodded.

Tyki walked back up to the child who could do nothing but stare.

"I told you that I would make them go away"


	3. Eaze

"How did you make them go away?" The boy asked.

"I made myself look like a Noah and told them to go away" to Tyki this was believable due to the lack of light it was hard to tell who was who. Momo just stared at Tyki.

"And they believed that?" Crack and Momo asked incredulously. Tyki smiled at them indifferently.

"Obviously or they would still be here." Tyki turned back to the small boy that was still looking at him. "Well now that they are gone what are you planning to do?" The boy looked sad immediately.

"I don't know my parents are gone they left me a long time ago and the person that was taking care of me was shot. I have nowhere to go" there were tears in the boy's eyes deep inside this made Tyki think of the family he left behind in Edo. Tyki tried to hide the pain in his heart but the boy hugged Tyki and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear "you miss your family too huh?"

Tyki nodded silently crouching so that he could see the boy more clearly "all I can hope for is that I didn't break their hearts by leaving without even saying good bye to any of them." Tyki was looking at the boy's face when it hit him that he didn't even know the boy's name. "What is your name?" Tyki asked gently.

"Eaze that's what I've been called for as long as I can I remember I don't know where it came from though" the boy said looking away slightly letting go of Tyki. Tyki was not sure if the boy was smiling due to the face mask he was wearing.

"My name is Tyki Mikk if you have nowhere else to go you can come with us granted it won't be easy after all we're travelers there's no real home for us." Tyki held out his hand to the boy who seemed like he was about to cry.

"Are you serious I can come with you?" the boy sniffled slightly and hugged Tyki hard enough to complicate breathing. "And to top it all I never thanked you for saving me from the metal monsters."

"Why would I joke about something like that of course you can come with us and it was no trouble to help you out I wouldn't be able to keep going knowing that I did nothing to help someone who needed me." Tyki stroked Eaze's hair to comfort him after nearly being killed by the Akuma.

"And what makes you think we want him to come along there's no place for kids Tyki he'll only slow us down" Momo stated close to shouting at Tyki.

"He has a point Tyki we have places to go and there is work to be done" Crack piped in.

Tyki stood and turned to face them in a swift and fluid motion glaring at them "and where are you two going in such a hurry that we can't slow down a little? Where is your heart that you can leave a small child behind? What the hell went through your heads we are taking him with us like it or not."

Crack and Momo backed away from Tyki slowly "his eyes turned gold again" Crack commented while looking at Momo.

"I noticed that too" both of them turned to Tyki "as we stated when we first met you may be part Noah if your eyes keep changing colors like that and you can't blame that on the fire." Both of them were smirking Tyki felt himself twitch.

_I really need a way to hide that if even they notice it. _"Well if that's how you feel prove it. Make me believe that I'm related to the Noah clan." Tyki demanded holding out his arms in a shrugging fashion. Crack, Momo and Eaze just stared at Tyki as his eyes turning dark purple again. "That's what I thought." Tyki turned to face Eaze crouching again. "Do you want to come with us?"

Eaze just stared at him "you are the first person to ever stand up for me" Eaze bowed to Tyki as a sign of respect. "I would be honored to travel with you" Eaze said loud enough for Crack and Momo to hear him. Tyki smiled at the boy.

"Well we don't have much time to waste here we are better off to leave before more Akuma show up" Tyki said taking Eaze's hand and walking ahead of the other two in the group. Tyki was naturally a fast walker so that he could get where he needed to be faster Eaze was able to keep up with him easier than either Crack or Momo.

"Where are we going Tyki?" Eaze asked looking up at Tyki.

"Wherever our feet take us who knows where we might end up?" Tyki was looking at the stars that were dulling now with the coming sun. "Looks like the sun's already rising now what? Well we either stop here and rest or we keep going?" Tyki asked turning to the others in the group. The three of them just glared at each other "oh come on can't we all just get along?" Tyki asked stepping between Crack Momo and Eaze.

"When did he start to make decisions for us?" Crack demanded

"Well let me think about that, when I joined you now work together or I will literally beat the two of you into next month!"

"Why not beat the kid too?" Crack asked tilting his head to the side.

"'Kid has a name and it's Eaze and if I hit him that's called child abuse and that is not something I would like to do get any ideas and the punishment will be worse than death I will promise you that much"

Eaze pulled on Tyki's pant leg "I vote we keep going I'm not all that tired." Tyki nodded and turned to Crack and Momo for opinions.

"Both of us want to keep going, but is that really a good idea all the way out here with the monsters not that far away?" Tyki looked at the sky all around them.

"I don't see anything if we move fast enough we will have nothing to worry about" Tyki turned and kept walking. "There's a train station in the next town we can go places from there."

It took hours to reach the town and it had been decimated by Akuma but they were long gone by the time Tyki and the others reached it. Whatever was left of it burned slowly and the dead littered every street in the whole town. Tyki looked at all of them and felt the burden on his heart. He hadn't made it in time to save any of the town's people. But what would he have done there was no turning back into a Noah in broad daylight. Anyone could see him and that was not an option to Tyki.

"When did this happen?" Crack asked kicking part of a building over. The stunned Tyki didn't respond. Crack leaned forward to look at Tyki directly. "Oi, you still in there Tyki? Talk to me buddy" Crack tapped Tyki in the head lightly but nothing happened. "We lost Tyki somewhere call him back" Crack said walking away.

Eaze looked up into Tyki's face the vacant expression on his face surprised Eaze. Tyki just stared ahead of him non-blinkingly seeing nothing in front of him. Tyki stood in the center of town but his mind was elsewhere.

Tyki are you alright?" Eaze tugged Tyki's pant leg again trying to get his attention. When this didn't work Eaze looked around for something to help him wake Tyki. Eaze ran off to find something when he heard a soft moan that he assumed belonged to a person. "Is anyone there?" Eaze asked approaching the building. "Tyki there's someone here that needs help come here quickly!"

Tyki blinked twice and looked around for Eaze. "Where did you go Eaze?" Tyki walked in the direction he had heard the voice. When Tyki caught up with Eaze he saw the boy trying to pull a large pile of rock off of someone. "What are you doing Eaze is there someone in there?"

Eaze glanced up at Tyki for a second and nodded. "I heard him but other than that he hasn't done anything." Eaze continued to pull and Tyki helped out as much as he could.

"Crack Momo get your asses over here and help would ya?" Tyki continued to move the stones but to no true avail. Crack showed up first and just stared at the two of them working.

"What are you guys doing?" crack asked just as Momo showed up.

"Trying to save a man's life he's somewhere under these rocks" Tyki said without looking at them.

It took all three of them nearly two hours to move the stones without causing them to cave in on the person. Tyki smiled "at least you noticed him it probably would have been too late if you hadn't." Tyki stroked Eaze's hair.

The man they had saved was a lot older than the three of them had anticipated. The dark rings under his eyes made it looked as though he was ancient and he most likely was. "Thank you for going through that much trouble. I am Bookman who are you three?"


	4. Complications

The old man looked between the three standing in front of him and realized that neither of them were his apprentice. It was obvious that he was not with the old man so he must have left the town in search of help. "Have any of you seen a small child with fire red hair near here?" Bookman asked hoping that junior had not gone far.

"No we came here searching for a purpose something we have yet to cross we have not seen a child with red hair why?" Tyki asked hoping that the child that was mentioned was in no trouble or danger.

"He is my apprentice and I need to find him before they do." The Bookman walked away rather quickly Tyki knew the Bookman clan well enough to know that they had enemies in strange places being close to Edo was a dangerous place for anyone.

Sensing the urgency of the situation Tyki turned to the other three in the group. "My vote is that we help the old man; this is a dangerous place we need to find this red head kid quickly" Eaze nodded and turned to Crack and Momo who shrugged.

"As if we would care the faster he gets found the sooner we get out of this place." Tyki smiled and looked at the decimated town and soon came to the realization that his previous assumption was wrong and the Akuma were not responsible for the destruction that surrounded him. _If this is not the work of the Akuma then who can cause this much damage to a whole town and this quickly? _Tyki ran up to the Bookman.

"Do you know who did this?" Tyki asked hoping to be of any use if he knew who the culprit was. The old man turned to glance at him but remained silent. _That was rude even for a Bookman. _Tyki tried to think of a group large enough to cause the damage but small enough to have gotten in without distress to the people; nothing came to him.

After what felt like only minutes Eaze walked up to Tyki. "There is nothing here if there really is a red headed child he is no longer in the town he must have moved on by now." Tyki nodded.

"We are going to have to follow the old man if we want to find him and the people who did this." Crack and Momo looked at each other then at Tyki.

"You mean to tell me that the metal monsters from before have nothing to do with this?" Momo asked sounding concerned.

"Precisely it wasn't the Akuma whatever did this were human but they are gone no doubt in search of the child. The Bookman knows where to go so we can follow him and help with the search there's no way that he is in the condition to be doing this alone." Tyki walked next to Bookman but said nothing.

"Why are you following me?" He demanded but Tyki was silent and continued to look for signs for where the child had gone. "Is there something you seek by following me?" Tyki smiled and nodded. _There is something strange about this man but I don't quite know what it is about him that seems so wrong. _

Tyki watched the old man carefully in case he showed signs of knowing something. Tyki being one of the worst at subtlety was not able to hide his intent from the old Bookman. Tyki was hoping that if he was patient enough that Bookman would tell him what he wanted to know. Tyki naturally hates to feel useless and the more he could learn about the enemy the more useful he could be if they ran into them on their travels.

"Why are you offering me your help? You know nothing about me." Bookman didn't look at Tyki when he asked his question.

"Simple, there is a child lost out here with the enemy not far behind I can't leave him out here knowing I did nothing." There was nothing in Tyki's voice other than concern for the lost boy in the middle of nowhere. Tyki's gaze wandered to the large mountains silhouetted by the clouds and sun light. _It could take awhile to find this child if he was forced into the mountains. _

Crack and Momo traded whispers as they traveled behind Tyki and a person they had never heard of before. "What do you think is going through Tyki's head right now?" Momo asked unsure of what to think now that he knew the Akuma hadn't been the cause of death for the humans.

"Who knows with him all we can hope for is that he knows what he's doing and doesn't get us all lost." Eaze looked between the two of them.

"Have a little more faith in him would you?" Eaze sounded tired and exasperated from the work of the day. All of them were tired Tyki was better at hiding it than the other three and Bookman was too stubborn to admit to anyone that he was tired and running low on energy.

Tyki stepped in front of Bookman to stop all of them. "We're all clearly tired there is a place that we can stop at if only for a few hours; that will give us all the energy we need to search for the lost Bookman junior." Tyki looked at Bookman directly "I know we just met you but you are welcome to come with us or camp out here." Either way Tyki moved ahead of Bookman with Crack and Momo behind him.

Eaze stopped for a moment and looked carefully at the old Bookman "you are free to join us but please allow us all to help you in any way we are able." Eaze ran to catch up to Tyki. Holding Tyki's hand they all walked quickly.

Bookman contemplated what to do. _What is the purpose in their help they know who I am and yet persist on helping me? Maybe they really are just a group of concerned travelers. But there is something strange about Tyki but what?_ Bookman followed the small group to the nearest populated town; they found a cheap place to stay for a short while. Tyki made sure everyone was accounted for including the older Bookman.

"Do not worry too much for him we will find your apprentice and he will be fine; I may not be able to promise anything but we will find him even if that is all we can do." Tyki lied down and thought of all the possible places a child could go. _If he is a Bookman then he is resilient and able to adapt to almost anything. Is there really anywhere the kid couldn't have gone? _This was the last thought that went thought Tyki's mind as he fell asleep.

Bookman sat up thinking of what to do. _Now I have all four of them to take care of I hope they do not need me for protection._

As Bookman drifted into sleep a set of cold blue eyes watched them from the rafters of the room. He was deathly silent as he left the room making sure not to wake any of them. "Well how interesting the old man has enlisted the help of others to find his apprentice. They had better not complicate the mission if they do I will have no choice but to kill all of them." 


	5. Back In Edo

Road woke a few days after Joyd's disappearance and wondered why it was so quiet. She walked down the stairs and saw Jasdevi talking to Desires and Tryde. They seemed to be arguing about something or another Road didn't care much.

"Father where is Joyd?" Road asked looking around most of the other Noah were standing around talking with each other or eating breakfast.

"Oh he left very late a few nights ago he didn't really tell anyone what he wanted he just left home." Desires answered being sure to look at Road when he answered then he went back to talking to Tryde and Jasdevi.

Jasdevi looked bored out of their minds but remained for some reason. They constantly had the small golden toy guns pointed at each other Devit was paying slight attention while Jasdero no longer cared and searched for something better to think about. When that kind of thing happened Road loved to ask Demon-Eye Wisely what it was the Jasdero liked to think about.

Road walked into the kitchen and looked for something basic to eat for breakfast. She had a medium bowl of cereal then packed her things for school. "Jasdevi come on or you'll both be late again!" Road shouted at the two of them Devit looked angry Jasdero jumped slightly.

"We'll get there when we get there." Devit shouted back looking back at Tryde and nearly shouted at him as well before the two of them followed Road out the door not caring that they didn't grab anything for school.

"Do the two of you ever hope to pass school this year?" Road asked not looking at them as walked to school.

"Who cares if we pass anyway? The Millennium Earl takes us out of school to often for that." Devit said indifferently. Road just nodded slowly.

In all truth Road was rather tired of school she repeated the same year of school so many times that she stopped trying to pass. At least she tried to do the homework even if she forced her fellow family members to do the work for her.

When Jasdevi and Road made it to school they had to go their separate ways. They only had three similar classes and they were at the end of the day that and lunch. Road went to her classes and never paid attention but today there was literally nothing to think about in any of her classes. When lunch finally rolled around she wanted to go home.

Jasdevi were throwing small bits of food at the other students they already got into a fight last week for throwing things last time they hit their U.S History teacher with a large paperweight and it got them suspended. Road picked at her lunch she hated the cafeteria food only God knew what was in it that made it taste that damn bad.

Road was looking at the back of Devit's head. She took a small piece of the lunch that was on her tray and flung it at Devit. "Hey she has a sense of humor." Devit was smiling at her.

"I need to talk to the two of you so sit down." Devit sat Jasdero remained crouched on the bench. "Do the either of you know what happened to Joyd?"

Both Jasdero and Devit shrugged slowly "you thought we knew Desires told us that he a few nights ago and something about Desires was mad at Tryde for not going with him." Devit was spacing out while he spoke Jasdero nodded.

"Well that is a little strange of father not to go after Joyd himself it is unlike him to ask others to do things for him." Road was thinking deeply when Jasdero tapped her on the head.

"Perhaps Road has forgotten that Desires has a life as a human and he is a minister the people would notice something if their minister went missing so Desires can't just leave whenever he wants." Jasdero offered Road.

Road stared at Jasdero dumbfounded. It was a very rare moment when Jasdero was serious this was one of them. Road smirked evilly when a thought crossed her mind. "You heard Desires say that they didn't know where Joyd went right?" Jasdevi nodded quickly. "Then we can go find him ourselves. It shouldn't take long to find him we should be able to find him easily."

Jasdevi looked at each other confused and slightly shocked. "You think that the three of us can find Joyd and not get noticed faster than a deer in the city. If the exorcists find out that three Noah strayed away from Edo they'll be all over us like white on rice." Devit nearly shouted at least trying to keep his voice down because they were still sitting in the cafeteria.

"Well either the two of you are coming with me or I'll go alone. If you want to come with meet me at the front of the school when the end bell rings." The bell rang signifying that the students have five minutes to get to their next class. Road walked away to her next class leaving Jasdevi to sit at the table confused.

For the rest of the day Jasdevi spoke with each other on what to do when the day finally ended. "I knew today was going to end terribly." Devit said to Jasdero while they were sitting in geometry Road sat as far away from them as possible. Jasdero nodded but was quiet. They knew their answer by the end of the day. They sat the through geography and chemistry then the day was over.

Jasdevi waited for Road at the front of the school. "The two of you showed up are you ready to go?" Jasdevi nodded.

"If only for the fact that your father would kill us if he found out we let you go alone that is a fate Jasdero and I are not willing to face." Jasdero smiled slightly it was an uncomfortable moment for them.

They left the school and never went home to tell anyone where they were going. Road thought that the trip would be fast Joyd was a few days ahead. Jasdevi stole a rickshaw and they were gone Road looked at the tower in the center of Edo that was her home.

Tyki woke in the hotel that same morning and saw the sun rising. He felt a sudden dread in his heart. _Is there someone following me? There was no one behind me when I left Edo none of the other family members know where I am they wouldn't come out here to look for me would they?_

When the others of the group woke Tyki was standing in front of the window looking out at the people of the small town he must have looked worried because the other four group members looked concerned just looking at him.

"Tyki is there something wrong?" Eaze asked looking up at Tyki worry written deeply in his eyes.

"It's nothing for the moment I thought I was being followed but it's nothing." Tyki said trying not to scare them from their already large problem. The Bookman wasn't fooled.

Bookman waited for the others to leave the room then walked next to Tyki. "You feel that you are being followed do you know by whom?" The Bookman wasn't expecting an honest answer from the strange man but at least he would know if Tyki was lying to him.

"I think I have an idea of whom, yes, but they shouldn't be able to keep up so they won't be a problem." Tyki said trying to be carefree about it but it wasn't working. The Bookman knew that Tyki was truly uneasy as to how stress affected him the Bookman didn't know.

_Now what? The family is after me and I don't know when they will get here. I hope I will be able to find the young Bookman Junior before they drag me back home. Back to the Hell where we have to live with fighting the exorcists back to listening to the Millennium Earl's orders and looking for the Innocence. _

Tyki watched Crack, Momo and Eaze walking away. "I don't want to lose them I just found them." Tyki whispered only the Bookman heard him. Continuing down the path the five of them began the search for Bookman junior.


	6. Trap

The morning air was crisp and cool. Tyki looked around the small town none of the people living in it looked concerned meaning that they were unaware of the fate of the nearby town Tyki had come from. Upon leaving the town a deep feeling of uneasiness fell over the small party.

On the road was Tyki's new favorite place to be. The open space and lack of scenery made it easy to let the mind to slip into deep thoughts without much to worry about as long as a carriage didn't pass by and hit him.

It seemed rather odd that no one in the town seemed to notice anything strange. It seemed that nothing ever went wrong with them people came to the town and away from the town for business or trade and then they were gone just like every other town. If any large group stayed in the area no one in the town knew about it. This was strange since most large groups had trouble staying hidden for extended periods at a time. The forests bordering both sides of the road were too quiet for the early morning. Animals were usually up and looking for food but there weren't even birds twittering in the trees above them.

Eaze stayed close to Tyki while Crack and Momo stayed behind Bookman. Bookman observed everything with no emotion; for Tyki he was unsure if Bookman was even worried about his young apprentice. Bookman hardly looked around he was usually looking in front of him watching Tyki closely this unnerved him greatly to be watched constantly.

"I don't really think that we are going to find the younger Bookman junior by staying on the road." Tyki looked back at the others with a tired look on his face as he spoke to them. Eaze didn't respond but he nodded understanding how Tyki felt.

Crack looked at Momo who was looking at the tall trees. "Do you really think that we have a better chance in there and most likely getting lost than sticking to the roads where the path is clear?" Crack said looking incredulously at Tyki.

"Well naturally if these people can destroy an entire town and get away with it they would clearly stay away from roads and most populated areas. They would have to stay close to a small town for supplies." Tyki looked up to see where the sun was to check the time it appeared to be closer to early morning than afternoon. "We have time no one will get lost if we stay together. In other words keep up or get lost in the woods!"

Bookman looked at all of them but remained quiet as he was supposed to. Tyki took Eaze's hand and began walking into the forest. Despite the foreboding feeling about the dark woods everyone followed Tyki into the thick undergrowth of the forest.

Bookman trailed behind them to better keep an eye on all of them at once. _What is it that Allows Tyki to keep complete control of the others of his small group? He looks just like all of the other people I've seen what makes him so different?_

Tyki moved slower instead of faster so the others could keep up with him. But he was constantly looking around the woods to look for the base. The woods remained quiet but Tyki turned or stopped at any sound believing that they could be the footsteps of the enemies.

Despite the brightness of the sun the trees absorbed a great portion of it leaving dim green light on the ground. The dim light made it harder to see but the real problem was the green light. If the enemies wore anything that was a darker shade of green they would blend in perfectly with the green forest. Tyki knew to ignore the colors and to listen for movement instead.

For the first time since leaving the hotel Tyki was pleased with the silence. If there were people living in the forest Tyki would at least be able to hear them. The problem was that they were in the territory of the enemy they knew the forest better than anyone and most likely knew how to get around the forest without much sound at all. Tyki looked for any signs of the red headed child being sure that he had Eaze with him.

"Why did we follow Tyki into the woods in the first place? We may as well end up dead and no one would know let alone care that a group of people got lost and killed in the woods." Crack whispered to Momo quietly enough so that Tyki couldn't hear them but Bookman could.

"I'm not sure but what else were we supposed to do leave Tyki to go in the woods with no one but the old Bookman and a kid?" Momo asked concern in his voice.

"Aww come on all Bookmen know how to fight." Crack looked up at Tyki who was waiting for the three behind him.

"That may be true but you also told me that they never take sides. There is the equal possibility that if the bandits did attack Tyki the old Bookman wouldn't help him or even Eaze." Momo sounded like the reason that he followed Tyki was because he was concerned.

Tyki was walking ahead of the group again simply looking for the Bookman junior. There was a loud crack and a loud grunt that got the attention of the group. Bookman walked to where the sound had come from. When he got there he saw Eaze looking down a hole in the grass and leaves. Momo looked shocked Crack had an expression akin to 'you should have known that was coming'.

When Bookman looked down the hole he saw Tyki lying at the bottom motionless. At least there weren't any spikes at the bottom to kill him but it was likely that he hit his head and was unconscious. Bookman took that as the sign that they were getting close.

Eaze looked curious to see if Tyki was alright. Eaze looked immensely relieved when Tyki started groaning. Crack and Momo looked at each other then down at Tyki. "You alright down there Tyki?" Crack asked sarcastically Momo hit him hard in the side.

"That isn't funny Crack he could have been hurt."

"He looks hurt to me. Now the problem is finding a way to pull him back up the hole is too deep for us to just grab him and pull him back up." Crack looked around the forest. "And as far as I can see there isn't anything in this forest strong enough to use as a rope."

Bookman was amused by watching them think of way to get their friend back without asking for help even if he wouldn't be able to. Tyki slowly sat up and looked at all of them watching him he felt slightly embarrassed that he had fallen into such a simple trap.

"Please for the love of all things natural tell me that Eaze is alright." Tyki was dazed and he could hear it in his voice. Tyki's vision blurred every few seconds but he was determined to stay conscious. Just when he was starting to lose his vision Tyki saw a large blur in the trees. It was still for a moment then it moved quickly out of Tyki's field of vision.

"Look up!" Tyki shouted as loud as he could with his slurred speech but he pointed at the tree he meant. The others looked that the tree then looked back down at Tyki.

"You know that shit ain't even funny Tyki." Crack shouted at him throwing a small rock and missed him somehow. Tyki growled in aggravation. There was a slight whistle then a quiet tick as a dart hit Crack.

"What the hell was that?" He asked Momo turning quickly but he saw nothing and fell to the ground drugged into a deep sleep. Eaze looked at him at first thinking it was a joke until he saw the small dart in his neck.

Eaze looked over to where Bookman had been standing and saw that the Bookman was no longer there. "Should have known that was going to happen" Eaze looked around in the trees "what do you think they want?" Eaze asked Momo.

"I think they want us out of their forest." He said before looking down the hole at Tyki. "Can you see them Tyki?" He asked looking up at the trees trying to see them himself.

"No not really it is obvious that they have been fighting with people here for years since they know how to do it so well." Tyki kept looking for them despite the fact that they knew he had seen them once but they wouldn't be that careless again. A dart struck Eaze and he fell instantly the drug running through him faster since he was smaller.

At nearly the same time a dart hit Momo and he fell into the hole Tyki was in and landed directly on top of him who was already in pain but he knew there was no escaping from the current situation. He would have to think of a way out of his predicament at a later time he no longer had the ability to concentrate and therefore lost the ability to control his power.

Tyki fell into unconsciousness and waited to see what his future held for him. _This was not the way I saw myself dying. _This was the last thought Tyki had.

The Bookman watched from a safe distance as the small group of bandits pulled both Tyki and Momo out of the large pit and began to walk away the Bookman followed them silently. Bookman saw a rather tall man leading the group before he followed them he looked up into the trees exactly where Bookman was standing.

_So he already knows I'm out here. _Bookman followed all of them but the one that he watched more closely than the others was the leader of the group. The leader was taller than most of the others and his eyes were a light icy blue with shoulder length light brown hair Bookman did not know the man's name but for some reason felt that he may have met the man before. Bookman saw them standing in front of what looked to be a large hollowed out tree. There were no outward marks on the tree so that anyone seeing it would think nothing was out of place.

There was a slight spot on the tree were the bark was removable and the bandits could slide into the tree then replace the bark and it would like nothing had happened. Bookman waited till all of them had gone onto the base before leaving his small hiding place. He was weighing the chances that they had captured his apprentice and was kept in their base as well. Bookman sighed _as slim as the chance may be I cannot leave my apprentice here with these people. _

Bookman entered the base and remained hidden searching the rooms for his missing apprentice. As he was walking he saw Tyki locked in a room still unconscious _I am sorry for what I have gotten all of you into but there is nothing I can do to help you. _Bookman looked away and kept going down the hall searching for Lavi.

Just as Bookman walked away Tyki woke up and looked around the room he was in. His head hurt and he didn't understand where he was for a few seconds. "Oh, right I was captured by the bandits. I hope everyone else is at least alive because if they're not there will be more than hell to pay." Tyki felt something running down his arm it only took him a few minutes to realize that it was blood.

Tyki tried to move his hands and stopped instantly due to a deep and sharp pain that ran down from his wrists and looked up. He was tightly bound with barbed wire that was digging into his wrists. The pain was intense but he had to escape somehow. Tyki looked around there was nothing for him to use to his advantage. _Well at least I'm alone no one will see anything. _

Tyki concentrated and allowed the barbed wire to pass through his wrists. Rubbing his wrists Tyki looked down both sides of the hall. Tyki didn't see anything so he left his room and followed the narrow hallway. Tyki looked into all of the rooms searching for his friends and if he was lucky the apprentice Bookman.

When Tyki passed a room that had a steel door he stopped and looked at it closely. The door was reinforced to prevent it from being rammed down but there wasn't a material in the world that he couldn't walk through.

Tyki passed through the steel door. Looking at the room behind the door Tyki saw strange instruments most of which looked like they were used for torture. What surprised Tyki was the small red headed child lying on what looked like a surgical table. Tyki approached the child slowly afraid that he wasn't alive.

The boy was wearing a dull worn out robe the same as the elder Bookman only smaller as to fit the small child. Tyki checked the boy's vital signs and found that he was weak but he was alive. The boy was covered in dried blood Tyki could only assume that it was his. Tyki searched through his memories looking for what the apprentice Bookman's name was. "Hey Lavi can you hear me?" Tyki asked shaking the young boy gently.

The boy groaned then looked at Tyki closely for all of three seconds before looked slightly frightened. "What is a Noah doing here?" He asked "Are you going to kill me?"

Tyki looked at the Bookman junior confused. "No I have come here looking for you. We found your master and he told us that he lost you I offered to help him. He never really agreed to let us help him but we followed him here and we were captured but I found you." Tyki sounded relieved that the younger Bookman had not yet been killed. "What have they been doing to you?"

Lavi looked at Tyki seriously "how do I know you're telling me the truth? How do I know you didn't kill him?" Lavi sounded angry "A Noah can never be trusted." Lavi said trying to sit up.

Tyki felt slightly insulted but helped the child off of the surgical table anyway. "He's fine we found him under the remains of a burnt down building he should be somewhere near here. He was smarter than the rest of my group and ran away when we were attacked. He should know where the base is by following them when they brought us here."

Tyki took the smaller boys hand and walked over to the door. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell my human friends that I am a Noah they don't know." Tyki walked through the door taking Lavi with him and going further down the hall. Before too long he returned back to his more human appearance.

After searching for what felt like hours Tyki found Crack and Momo they were in rooms' right next to each other. They were overjoyed to see Tyki but confused by the small red headed child following him. All Tyki had to tell them was that the boy was the young Bookman junior and they said nothing more of it.

Tyki knew he couldn't simply use his powers on them so he searched their rooms just as he had done with his. Thankfully he found a small knife sharp enough to cut through the barbed wire and free Crack and Momo. It only took another five minutes to find Eaze who was still sleeping as a result of the drug used on him. Crack and Momo took turns holding him.

The base consisted of a one direction only hallway so the way to get out was to back track to wherever the exit might be. Tyki walked ahead of the rest of the group in case there were bandits in the halls waiting to attack them again. Strangely enough there was no one in the halls or any of the other rooms not even other prisoners.

When Tyki reached what looked to be a dead end he called the other five members of the group who looked at it slightly confused. Tyki looked at the cold steel wall then touched the steel. "This is where the hall ends there has to be a way out from here." Tyki looked around for anything that would point the way out of the base.

"You led us to a dead end?" Crack asked looking up at the large steel wall.

"Of course not Crack there has to be a way out of this place. If the bandits can get in and out so can we." Tyki felt the wall for anything that may be removable in any way the most he found was a small segment of the wall that was shaped as a hooked rod. "What in the hell are we supposed to do with something like this?" Tyki scratched his head and looked up eye catching something hollow and round sticking out of the wall.

The rod was just long enough to fit through the tube sticking from the wall. Tyki pulled hard down and a small flight of stairs came down.

"This is how we get out of here." Tyki told everyone else to go up ahead of him and when they did he replaced the stairs and put the rod where he had found it making a mental note of where it was.

"Tyki what the hell are you going you have to come up with us?" Lavi shouted at him but Tyki just turned and looked up at them.

"Yeah that would be nice but I have a feeling that the Bookman was down here too since I didn't see him in any of the cells I'm going back to look for him." Tyki motioned for them to get out of the base in case anything went wrong.

Tyki started walking back down the hall without wasting his time to look into the room. Bookman had a head start on him so he had to be in a further part of the base then Tyki had gone yet. He heard a dull thump like a door being placed meaning that the other four members of the group had left.

Searching for Bookman should not have been so hard the base only had one hallway going one direction. When Tyki hit a dead end on the other side of the hall he searched for the second doorway just like he had to look for the exit. When he found nothing he looked up it was a short ceiling so he looked at the ground. There was a small spot in the dirt that looked odd when Tyki jumped on it the floor gave and he landed hard on the floor below.

"What the hell kind of place is this?" Tyki looked down the new hall but saw nothing in the poorly lit hallway. When he stood up he saw a light down the hall as well as whispers. Tyki walked to the open door slowly and looked in. There was a small group of people looking down at a table.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't find the Bookman? We even captured his little red headed apprentice so we could lure him in but it seems that we have failed and that the Bookman is more heartless than we thought to have left his apprentice." The one at the head of the table said looking at something closely before looking at everyone else at the table.

He looked up for a brief moment Tyki thought that he had seen him and backed away from the door slightly but all he did was blink and look back down at the table. "We all know that the Bookman Clan is the enemy and we have made it our sworn duty to kill them when they wander to close to us and I will not allow this to be the first time that we have failed in our mission." He picked a large folder with whatever he had been looking at inside of it. "I want the Bookman found and killed on the spot as for his apprentice he is no longer of any use to us kill him as well."

All who were in the room stood and began to leave the room. Tyki backed through the wall behind him and hoped that none of them had seen him. The wall was thin he couldn't see them anymore but he could hear their footsteps as they left but there was one pair of footsteps that stopped beside the wall Tyki was behind.

"I know you heard what I said and must have picked one hell of a hiding spot since I can't see you. What you heard is true we are going to find and kill the Bookman there will be nothing you can do to save him or his little apprentice." The man knocked on the wall just in front of Tyki's face before his footsteps faded away.

_That may be so but I already freed the apprentice Bookman and I will find Bookman._ Tyki waited for a few seconds before stepping through the same wall. Tyki went further down the hall hoping the Bookman knew not to let them find him. Tyki kept searching until he heard a slight scraping sound and stopped instantly.

"Is that you Bookman?" Tyki asked without looking back to see if it was.

"Indeed it is Tyki how did you find this part of the base?" Bookman asked re sheathing the small knife he was holding.

"I found it the same way I found the exit. Come on we have to go." Tyki turned and looked at him closely.

"Yes in any other situation I would have to agree with you but I have yet to find my apprentice and I would prefer that to happen before they kill him." Bookman walked past Tyki just to have Tyki phase through the floor and reappear in front of him.

"I found him he's with Crack and Momo their already out of the base. I came back looking for you we have to go." Tyki grabbed Bookman by the shoulder and phased through the floor just in time to hear an alarm going off.

Tyki and Bookman were now standing in the forest beside the base. The alarm was still blaring the sound of it annoyed Tyki to no end. Now that Bookman got a good view of him he saw that Tyki was a Noah

_So that is what made him different._ Bookman was sure that no shock crossed his face when he looked at Tyki. Tyki returned to his human form and began to walk away.

"They found out Lavi is missing. They will be out here looking for us soon we have to leave." Tyki led the way to the front of the base no one was there that meant that the others had left to be sure they weren't captured again and taken hostage.

"That was smart of them to leave the area because it's obvious that these people aren't very happy." Tyki walked away looking for the road Bookman not far behind him.


End file.
